


Perfectly Average

by Chelsea_Horror



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: And John is that normal friend, JOURNAL ENTRY, John POV, Johnlock Drabble, sherlock is a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea_Horror/pseuds/Chelsea_Horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows people don't really know him. He'll never be in the news for some outstanding feat. But that's okay.<br/>He knows he's special to someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Average

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Sherlock and I was thinking to myself, "I wonder what John thinks of being Sherlock's best friend?"  
> Blam, a story is born  
> Enjoy <3

It can be tough being the average friend, when you’re ordinary but they’re not. They shine like a star while you glow dimly. Nothing special about you; you’re just a normal person. They are the one that everybody knows. They’re the interesting ones. People dismiss you and forget who you are- even if you’ve been around for a while.

  
People call me his personal assistant or his ‘Live in maid’. I’m not, even if I do fill those roles for him.

  
Others come to me to talk to when he’s muttering cryptic words to himself or he has dashed for some unknown reason. They just assume that I’ll explain everything. And while he has dashed off, I get left behind (Not deliberately, I think) and I’m the one who has to say sorry to anybody he’s offended with his abrupt, rude ways. That’s the only way they truly notice me; if I’m not there to pick up after him. People don’t want to know how I am, or what I’ve been doing with my life. They don’t care that I was an army doctor. My interests, my background- they’re completely irrelevant to people because I’m just the quiet shadow in the background of one of the world’s brightest minds.

  
Not that I’m complaining. Because while I may seem boring to the general public or nothing more than average, I know that, to him, I’m anything but. He sees the perfectly ordinary things that I do that everybody does for their friends without any thought at all, as great acts of kindness. It’s not like he had anyone before me who would, or rather could, put up with his somewhat abrasive personality. Before me, nobody would put on classical music at night when he’s thinking because he enjoys it. Before me, nobody would go out at eight at night to get him nicotine patches. Nobody but me. He sees my ordinariness as astounding.

  
I can take the blank stares in my direction and the questioning looks. I can stand the raised eyebrows and the disinterested voices.  
Because I know that I am one of the four lucky people on this planet who can truly call Sherlock Holmes, the one and only consulting detective, my friend.

My best friend.

 

Dr John H Watson


End file.
